Wolves Harry Styles
by patrinasweetc
Summary: Who knew one wolf would change my life? When Trisha chases after her dog around a dark forest at a late hour at night, she stumbles into an unknown world. While she is there she will have to make the toughest decisions of her life? Will she ever be free again? Will she end up falling for the hansome boy with the curly hair and green eyes?
1. Drinks & Strangers

1

*Drinks & Strangers*

"Do you want another drink?" The bartender lady asks me. In my opinion she was wearing too much make up and she looked fake. Her short blonde hair was swiped to the side and hanging in its perfect golden curls over her shoulder. Her face was covered in pounds and pounds of makeup. I could see that her cheekbones and her lips were definitely the art of plastic surgery. As I said, she looks totally fake. I mean I get that she is a bartender at a club and has to impress people but by doing that to yourself I doubt that you will get anywhere in life.

"No thank you." I answer her. I fake a smile and grab my glass of coke. I promised myself that I wouldn't drink today, I had to drive back home. I was supposed to be at home studying for my physics test but I couldn't get myself to do it. It was enough for me to read the first page to feel my eyes drop and my head bang the table. Overall, physics bore me.

So when my friend Alba called, and asked if I wanted to come with her and the rest of the squad, I couldn't say no, anything is better than physics, even going to a club that I despise will all my heart. Yes, I despise this club; I have a bunch of bad memories here. With the glass of coke still in my hand, I push my way through the sweaty bodies dancing, and doing other stuff, while I attempt to find my friends. I scrunch my nose in disgust as I pass a couple with their tongues down their throats, ew.

Luckily I find Alba's long light pink hair in the distance. She is sitting in a booth with the rest. Shit. I forgot. The only reason I went to the bar was to order drinks while my friends looked for a booth so we could sit in. I guess now that they found the booth, I would have to go back to the Barbie and order the damn drinks.

I make my way for the second time through the dance floor and the flashing colorful lights. Suddenly a red haired girl bumps into me and spills her drink all over my tight black dress. She doesn't even notice, she keeps laughing to herself as her partner slips his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. I officially regret coming here. The drinks can wait, I have to go clean myself up.

I push the bathroom door open after I crossed the path of drunken bodies on the dance floor. Just as I walk in, a couple walks out while they make out. I quickly rush in to one of the stalls and lock myself in. I should have stayed at home, I really should have. I take my IPhone out of my red clutch and turn the device on. I have a bunch of messages from Alba asking me where the hell I am and if I already have the drinks. She can go get them herself, she has legs and so do the rest of our friends.

When I walk out of the stall and rub the remains of the smelly beer off my new dress, is when I finally walk out. My feet are killing me, I really shouldn't have worn my tallest black pumps. Seriously what was I thinking? My comfy bed at home while hugging one of my fluffy pillows would have been a much better and relaxed afternoon. Fuck the drinks. I walk straight back to the booth with my hands completely empty except my red clutch.

"Where the hell where you? Don't you know how to use a phone? And where the fuck are our drinks?" Alba shrieks at me as I take a seat next to Blas. I roll my eyes and lean my elbows on the metal table.

"There was a huge queue, and there was a very creepy and sweaty middle age man staring down my shirt, so I decided to leave." I improvise a lie and shrug my shoulders. Blas laughs next to me, and so do the rest. Alba just sighs and straightens her pink hair with her fingers.

"Well then, Sonia can you come with me to get them?" She turns to our blue haired friend, and Sonia nods while the two get up.

"Since you weren't brave enough to face a queue and an old sack of potatoes, stay here with them and take care of our purses, while Alba and I go." Sonia tells me and flicks her blue hair over her shoulder. I nod quickly and blow a kiss at them. Both of them flip me off and walk away.

"I hate clubs." I murmur to myself but Blas and Carlos who has taken a seat next to me, both hear my complain, and the two idiots laugh at me. Carlos wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him.

"Oh just fuck off." I laugh at him and push him away.

Just then Rox walks over to us. She's late as usual. To be honest I hadn't even realized that she was missing. Blas' expression lightens up immediately as Rox takes a seat in front of him. Those two should be together already, but they are both best friends, just like me Carlos and Alba. Blas has been crushing on her since they met each other which was ages ago. Rox doesn't realize, she is more of the girl who parties and does wild shit all the time, she doesn't do relationships. I keep promising Blas that I would convince Rox into going on a date with him, but she just doesn't give in.

"My car broke, and I had to call a taxi." She tells up and smiles like a weird idiot, which is what she is. I love her but the girl is weird as fuck. Blas chuckles beside me probably wondering why she's like that, or at least that's what I think. I nudge his side with my elbow and he smiles down at me.

"But that's not the best part, listen closely to this now!" She shrieks and presses the palms of her hands onto the metal table. David and Dani who are also there, lean in so they can listen.

"The dude was hot as fuck, and he proposed for the two of use to do something in the car, of course I accepted but things turned out differently." She sighs a bit, and Blas sinks into his seat. Rox looks at all of us and starts wiggling her eyebrows, the stupid smile still plastered on her face.

"Turns out he forgot he had a wedding to go to, he was a bit dumb-" she says and laughs, just like you, I think to myself, "but he gave me his phone number and I agreed to call him to finish off what we started." She says and laughs again.

Blas looks empty and sad, I feel bad for him, but Rox probably won't change how she is like. David and Dani are looking at each other and rolling their eyes at our blonde idiot, while she's just sitting there texting away one her phone. Just then Sonia and Alba arrive with a tray full of glasses all containing different liquids, and Alvaro following them. Sonia places the tray on the metal table and takes a seat next to Rox, Alba on her other side and Alvaro squeezes in between Dani and Blas.

This is us, we are the nine idiots. The nine best friends, there is a bit of everything in here. Rox is the drama queen. Our Alba is the party animal. Sonia is the sweet one of the group. David, is the kind one, and boyfriend of Sonia, obviously nice guy plus nice girl usually equals couple. Then there is Dani, the heartbreaker, I mean if he weren't one of my best friends I would be dating him right now, the blonde short hair, deep blue eyes, and incredible body are a major turn on. Blas and Carlos are the clowns of the group, and finally Alvaro is the brain. I haven't figured out my place in the squad yet, but overall, yep this is us.

"I think we deserve a toast." I speak up, and grab ahold of the glass of coke which somehow I have managed to not finish.

All of them nod and reach out to grab the various glasses of the tray. When all of us have a glass we all get up, and lift the glasses over the table.

"To us!" We all scream and take a sip out of our drinks.

As I lean back down on the red chair, my mouth still connected to the rim of the green crystal glass, is when I see him. Never in my sixteen years of life have a seen such a beautiful stranger. There he was, leaning on the bar with his arms crossed over his chest looking directly at me. He smirks at me briefly and turns to walk away. I swear I will never forget that amazing mop of curly brown hair accompanied by the piercing green eyes.

Never.


	2. Wild Huskys & Dark Forests

2

*Wild Huskys & Dark Forests*

Two hours later Rox, Dani and Alba have ended up completely drunk. Most of the others drunk as well but luckily still stable. David and Blas are alright, they have barely had anything, and me, well I haven't had a drop of alcohol tonight. I deserve a pat on the back or something. A normal teenager actually drinks at a club, I guess I'm just not normal then.

"I think it's time to go." David leans down to me and whispers.

I nod quickly and walk over to Alba and Rox to see if I can try to get them to stand up and walk over to David and Blas' cars. David picks his girlfriend up and carries her bride style to his black mini. I grab ahold of Alba's shoulders and Carlos' hand while they attempt to walk. I have never seen my friends so drunk, never. Blas quickly picks Rox up and tells drunken Dani and Alvaro to follow him to his car. About ten minutes later all of them are packed into the two cars.

"Do you need a ride? There is still space in my car." David asks me, and I shake my head no and inform him that I drove here. It's finally time to go home. I have been dreading this moment since I stepped into that club.

"Alright then we'll see you tomorrow then." David smiles at me, and Blas gets out of his car to say his goodbyes.

When all of that is done, I inform them to try to get home safely. I don't want any shit to happen to them now, especially when they are in this drunken state. I was stupid enough to park far away, why am I this stupid today? Jesus it's freezing out here, I quickly make my way down the deserted street, or so do I think.

Two creepy men are following me. Great this is just what I needed now, to get raped and kidnapped in one night. Good thing I can already spot my car. I pick up my pace and walk as quickly as my black pumps let me. When I pick up my pace so do them. I'm practically running now, I fish my car keys out of my clutch and quickly get in, I don't even bother putting my seatbelt on, I just speed out of the disgusting parking and the stupid club.

A while later my car is parked downstairs and I'm alone at my house. My parents left for the weekend to go on a trip, it's the only reason I could go to the club, if they would have been here I wouldn't have gone and it would have been a win win for the three of us.

David and Blas had texted me earlier informing me that all of them had gotten home safely, which was a huge relief for me. It's now 2 a.m. and honestly I cannot fall asleep, so I guess I'm just going to have to watch Netflix and fill my empty stomach up with homemade popcorn, and that is exactly what I do.

When I have made the popcorn and logged in to Netflix, my dog Sasha jumps on top of the bed and lands on me. All her pounds of black and white husky squish my body. I quickly pet her soft fur and then she finally decides to get off of me, which is when I start watching my movie while eating my freshly made snack.

An hour later, half way through my movie Sasha starts moving around and keeps smacking her head on the door, attempting to open it She wants a walk, great. I pull a black sweater over my tight tank top, and adjust my leggings that I have put on after changing from the dress.

Soon after I grab my bag and click Sasha's leash on her collar and the two of us are walking down the street. I let Sasha have a long leash, there is no one out here so why not? It's not like she's going to run away or chase anything, because there is no one out here.

I was proven wrong.

Sasha starts running and pulling the leash with her which causes me to trip. I quickly recover and get on both my feet and run after my dog. Luckily the dark leash is still wrapped around my wrist, but this means I have to run really fast.

She keeps running down the street without stopping, me following after her. I don't know why she is running, I don't know what she saw. However I do know that if she keeps running down this direction we will end up in a forest. At the end of the street there is a forest, I have never been there in my live but I don't want tonight at 3 a.m. to be the first time. The husky keeps running, she's practically dragging me with her.

"Sasha stop!" I scream at the wild animal, she doesn't. "Sasha stop it, we're going to fall!" I scream again, while I attempt to shorten the damn leash, still running and struggling to stay on my feet.

She doesn't stop, she's wild now. The dog keeps running, but lucky me, I have managed to shorten the leash a bit at least. The cold pavement my feet have been smacking against turns into dry mud, we're slowly entering the forest, stupid dammed dog seriously.

I do something I should have done a while ago; I stop dead in my tracks, my plan doesn't work though. Sasha stops and jerks back for a second, before getting back on her four paws and making a run for whatever she's chasing, again. Unlike last time, this time the leash slips out of my wrist, and it drags behind Sasha's body which is fading in the dark forest.

"Sasha, stop now, come back!" I shout at her and run as fast as I possibly can. I can still see a bit of her white fur ahead of me, and that's what I run after. I can feel mud slipping into my converse as I run, but I couldn't care less. All I want is to find my crazy dog and go back home so I can finish the movie, however I have a bad feeling that, that is not going to happen.

A couple of meters ahead of me Sasha's fur disappears behind a tree, I quickly run through the bushes she has separated with her body, while trying not to trip. When I reach the tree, she is not there, it's as she had disappeared using magic or something. Maybe she has kept running?

"Sasha? Hey where are you girl?" I question and look around. It takes me two seconds to see her slip in between to large trees ahead of me. I run towards them and practically jump inside the whole.

When I land, Sasha is nowhere in sight but I feel my head starting to get dizzy, and I swear I see to figures standing on top of me. What the heck? The next thing I know everything goes black.


	3. New World

I wake up in an unknown place. I don't know where I am either.

I'm lying down in a cozy looking bed that has a fury brown blanket draped over it. The room I am in looks big and spacious. It has cream colored walls, and an oak closet that covers one of the walls. There is a small table in front of the bed, and next to where my head was lying on before I woke up, there is a cabinet with an alarm clock perched on top of it. On my right there is a small fire place, with red and orange flames burning in it.

I recognize the backpack I was carrying on the bed next to me. I lazily lift my heavy back from the comfortable pillows and reach over to unzip it and pick up my phone. It doesn't turn on, the battery must have died.

My converse have been slipped off of my feet and the muddy shoes are lying on top of a dark blue next to the door. I put them on my feet, and investigate the room.

I still do not know where the hell I am, is this all a dream or something?

As I open the closet I notice that the sweater I was wearing has been folded neatly and put into one of the shelves of the closet. In it I also find a pile of folded up shirts. As I look through them I see that all of them are plain and have no designs whatsoever. Under that shelve I find another stack of clothes, this time they are bottoms. In them, I see two pairs of jeans, one dark wash blue, and the other one black. There are also some drawers full of undergarments.

 _Am I in the room of a teenage girl with a really bad taste of clothing? I still think I'm dreaming._

 _I'll wake up soon._

As I open the other two doors of the closet I see a hanger with two dressed and a black leather jacket. On the floor two pairs of shoes, white tennis ones, and some roman sandals. On one of the doors there is a mirror hanging on it. I take a minute to look at myself; my hair is messy, and my makeup is slightly smudged. I attempt to fix it all with my fingers but it only makes it worse.

 _Where am I?_

Shit! Now I remember everything. I took Sasha on a walk, and then she ran off into the forest and when I found her I passed out after seeing two figures…

 _Where is Sasha?_

I doubt this is a dream now. One of the strangers must have found me and took me with them. That's just creepy, thoughtful but creepy as fuck. I have to find my dog so I can take both of our asses home.

I walk over to the door and twist the doorknob and the wood flies open revealing a porch with some stairs leading down to a patch of grass. What the heck? As I look around, it turns out that the room that I was in which I was expecting to be part of a house, is a cabin. Several other ones which are surrounding it appear in front of me.

 _Seriously where the heck am I?_

"Hey there." A voice on my left startles me. It's a young handsome guy, maybe in his early twenties? He's blonde hair is styled into a quiff and his warm smile makes my heart flutter a bit. He's wearing dark ripped jeans and a white T.

"Uhm Hi, do you happen to know where I am?" I ask him shyly, and he smiles at me again. He inches his body closer to mine and leans on the wooden rail of the porch.

"Yeah, we'll answer all of your questions after you meet the Alpha." He answers.

 _What?_

"We'll? Alpha?" I question, and shake my head in confusion.

"Calm down, you'll find out in a minute." He responds as another young looking guy walks out of the cabin in front of mine and makes his way over to us.

"Hey she woke up finally." The new stranger says. He's taller than the blonde one, and has darker hair and darker eyes, his body is more muscular. He's very cute, may I say.

"Yep, she came out about three minutes ago. Have you talked to the Alpha?" The blonde one asks and the other one nods his head yes.

"Yeah, he said, he would send down one of the dudes, or that he would text me, and we have to take her to him." He points at me while he answers the blondie. I don't know what's happening but I don't like it one bit.

"What's going on?" I ask again, and the two strangers look at each other and then back at me.

"I told you you'll find out in a minute. I'm sure you are scared out of your mind, but bear with me, it's better to wait to get the answers." The blonde one answers, I just realized he has an Irish accent. Sweet.

"Okay." I answer softly and he smiles at me.

"I'm Niall by the way, and this lad over here is Liam." The Irish one says. He takes my hand and shakes it, and then Liam grabs it to place as soft kiss to it.

"Hey dude, don't scare her!" Niall scolds him and Liam chuckles, while I blush in total embarrassment. I really want to know where I am.

"Anyways, what's your name love?" Liam asks me. He has a beautiful English accent, a bit stronger than mine.

"I'm Trish." I answer quietly, and both of them nod and smile again. I have decided that these two are very nice. I have to remember to stick closely to them, no matter what happens now. I really want answers, I need them desperately.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Niall says and smirks. Liam laughs next to him and claps his back.

"Look whose flirting now, hey Nialler?" He chuckles, and Niall smirks in my direction again. Liam's phone buzzes in his pocket and he fishes into it to retrieve the _IPhone._ "Alright, they're ready. Let's go." He says.

"Okay, c'mon Trish, we're going to go meet the Alpha now. Remember you're going to get the answers you want now, but please promise me that you won't do anything stupid when we're there." Niall kindly tells me as he places his hand on one of my shoulders.

 _Do anything stupid? Like what? What does he mean?_

"O okay." I answer quietly, and they both smile at me.

"Let's get moving then." Liam says cheerfully. All I know is that I'm going to meet an _Alpha_ now.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Un-Natural Truth

"Where are we going?" I ask the guys ten minutes after we have left the cabins. We have been walking through some land a forest and now we are currently walking through a path with a line of large trees on both sides.

"Do you see that large building at the end of the path ahead of us?" Liam questions me, and I nod. "Well that is where we're going, that is where the Alpha lives, and that is where your questions will be answered." He tells me and I nod again.

"Remember to do just as I told you eh?" Niall leans into me, I quickly answer yes and look ahead. My eyes are slowly adjusting to the far distance and I can see the building a bit more clearly now. It's rather big and it's a dark color, is it made out of wood just like the cabin that I was in?

I guess I'll find out now.

I'm still taking everything in, I don't know where I am, and now two people who where complete strangers to me half an hour ago are taking me to meet an Alpha who is supposed to answer all of my questions. Oh and not to mention, I'm supposed to not be stupid. What?

A couple of minutes later, Liam, Niall and I are making our ways to the large Cabin trough the pebble path surrounded by bushes. Yes, building has turned out to be another cabin made out of wood, the only difference between this one and the ones I saw earlier is that this one is a shit load bigger and it's much more fancy.

As the three of us are standing next to the door I see Liam grab down his shirt to retrieve a…Necklace? It's shaped as a wolf I think. He pushes it into a little hole that is carved into the wood, and I instantly see that it fits perfectly. The wolf of the necklaced framed into the little carved decoration. It's the key to get in. This is weirder than I thought.

Seconds later a green light shoots out of the carved frame and Liam places the necklace back into his shirt. The door opens by itself seconds after, and I feel my jaw drop to the floor. The two men walk in and they have to pull me by my elbows so I can stop day dreaming and follow them.

The door closes behind me by itself just like it opened. Inside the cabin it's as fancy as the outside. To my left I see a large hallway, and to my right there is pretty wooden staircase that curves upwards. We take the left side. We pass a bunch of rooms, most of them have the doors closed but the ones who are opened are spectacular.

At the end of the hallway there is a room which is closed by two crystal doors. A man in a black suite is standing next to it, both of his hands behind his back. As the boys and I approach him he gives them a light nod, but looks at me with a weird glare.

He looks away from me and opens one of the large crystal doors, revealing a room full of chairs placed in rows. There is one chair however, bigger and fancier then the rest sitting right in the middle of the room, with a man on it, this let's everyone see him clearly, although the room is empty except for the few people sitting at the front.

The man's expression changes slightly when he looks at me but he quickly changes it and puts on a smile. On the chairs of the first row, there is a lady maybe in her fifties dressed very fancily, perhaps too fancily with flaming orange hair. Next to her there is a young girl, with the same color of hair as the last. She looks my age. On the other side of the room, where the path that is made to walk separates the two rows there are two men, both dressed in suits, and then a very beautiful young woman sitting beside him.

"Good afternoon Alpha Richard." Niall politely says to him, and Liam does the same.

"Hello boys, I see that you have brought out new company." Alpha Richard answers, and Niall and Liam both nod.

"Yes, yes we have. We brought her here just like you proposed, and now she would like to have some answers." Liam informs him and the Alpha nods his head and leans in on his throne looking chair.

"Alright then, we will give her the answers she wants. Please boys sit down." He tells them, and both of them oblige and sit down behind the two red heads. "Hello dear, may I know your name." The man asks me kindly.

I look over to the boys and they nod their heads encouraging me to answer. "My name is Trisha." I answer quietly. I look around the room, all of the strangers' faces are looking at me, most of them glancing at me weirdly. I don't blame them.

"Alright, and do you remember how you ended up here?" Alpha Richard asks me. I shake my head yes and stand straight, he notices because he motions to the chair next to the young girl. "Please sit down, make yourself comfortable." He kindly offers. I walk over to the chair and sit down. The girl smiles at me and I return it. She looks very kind, and she is very beautiful.

"Uhm, I remember that I was walking my dog. Shit! My dog! Do you happen to know where she is?" I ask shrieking. I look at the Alpha and he smiles a bit before nodding his head. His short brown hair shakes a bit.

"Yes, she is being taken care of, you will see her again real soon, don't worry. Now please continue with your story." He commands and rests his back down on the comfortable looking chair.

"Alright, well I'm glad she's okay. Anyways I remember that I took her out on a walk around three a.m. or something. In the middle of it she started running and she turned completely crazy. At a point throughout the chase, I dropped her leash which is when we entered the forest. I remember how the last time I saw her she jumped in between two trees and disappeared. Then I jumped and passed out, I think I saw to strangers there too." I say, and clear my throat after my long talk.

Richard nods his head and looks over to where the two men and the pretty woman are sitting they nod slightly, and the Alpha's gaze turns over to me as well.

"Okay, so you were in the forest because you were chasing after your dog who ran all the way over there, correct?" He asks me, and I tense a bit in my seat before nodding my head yes. "So then she jumped in between to trees, and so did you, but you passed out with the impact you had when you fell to the floor, right?" He asks me again, and I nod for the tenth time, it seems, in less than an hour.

"Yes I think, that's why I passed out. The next thing I remember is waking up in an unknown room, and then I got to meet Niall and Liam, who brought me here." I inform him. Richard looks over to the two boys and they nod their heads. What is it with this people who keep nodding all the bloody time?

"Good, so if you were to leave this place now, would you tell anyone?" He asks me. Is this like a secret place or something?

"Yes, I suppose I would. This is a weird experience so yeah, I suppose I would share it with my friends, back home. Talking about home, when can I go back?" I question him. He shakes his head bit, and I hear Niall and Liam sigh behind me. What have I done now? Was I being stupid like the way Niall suggested I weren't to do?

"I am very sorry Trisha, but you will not be returning home anytime soon." He tells me sternly, however the kind smile remains on his face. What does he mean I'm not going to be able to go home. My mouth opens to protest but seconds after closes as I feel someone poking my back. Most likely to be Niall, warning me to not be 'stupid'.

"I'm sorry sir but what do you mean by that?" I ask him, and I hear the boys sighing behind me. Richard looks at the ceiling briefly, and then back at me.

"Because if you go back, you said yourself that you would probably share your experience with your friends and we won't allow that."

"But why?" I ask, pushing my question even further.

"It will cause curiousness among your people." He simply states and shrugs his shoulders.

"My people?" I ask.

"Yes your people. You have crossed the boundary and you have discovered our lands, If you go around telling people, you will cause I fatal error." He says to me. "I hope you understand all of this." He adds seconds later.

The truth is; I really don't.


End file.
